The Naming of Names
by Gonzo76
Summary: My take on how the next generation got their names.  It's DH canon friendly, but I took artistic license with some things.  If you enjoy or have suggestions, please review.
1. Victoire

**The Naming of Names**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; never have, never will.

**Summary:** These are little ficlets that explain how the next generation received their names.

**Author's Note: **I am so not even gonna try to write Fleur in dialect. Let's all assume living with Bill had made her "Eenglish" perfect.

**Victoire**

Bill stared at his wife. He didn't think it possible, but pregnancy actually made her more beautiful.

She caught him staring. "You are looking at me as if I were going to explode. Certainly I am not that big." She sighed and added, "At least not yet."

Standing behind his wife, Bill wrapped his arms around her and rested them on her seven months pregnant belly. "No, you still fit perfectly."

This seemed to content Fleur as she turned in her husband's arms. "And will you still be saying the same thing when I am as big as a hippogriff?"

He nodded. "You'll be the prettiest hippogriff in all of England."

Bill laughed as Fleur swatted him playfully with the parchment she held in her hands.

He was fortunate that pregnancy agreed with his wife. Even though she made the occasional complaint about her supposed fading beauty, she couldn't be happier or more radiant.

Their courtship and marriage had not been an easy one, first with his family's reaction, and then Greybeard's attack, the disastrous wedding, and then the terrible war. But now, as they continued their blessedly quiet life together at Shell Cottage, he felt nothing but peace.

Leading his wife to a chair, he pointed at what he now saw was a letter in her hand. "Which one sent us that?"

Fleur attempted to control the annoyance in her voice. "It is more 'helpful' ideas from my mother about our daughter's name. Apparently, she and your mother have been corresponding. This list is from them both."

Understanding perfectly, Bill took the parchment and scanned it. The child Fleur was carrying was to be the first grandchild for both families, and in their excitement, each side had been very vocal with suggestions on everything from names to childcare. "So, anything good this time?"

Fleur shook her head. "Thank goodness we had decided her first name before we told anyone."

Instantly, Bill was taken back to the day a little over a year after the war ended. Fleur had met him at their cottage door with the news. As they celebrated their wonderful blessing that night, Fleur suggested and Bill quickly agreed that their daughter (as Fleur assured him her first child could only be a girl) be named Victoire.

While all their family members loved the name and felt it appropriate that this child who would grow up in a world without war should be named so, they were a bit put off that they hadn't been included in the decision. So the process to find a middle name for the child immediately began…and Bill held evidence of it in his hand.

He sat beside his wife and noticed a pensive look on her face. Suddenly concerned, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Fleur touched his scarred, yet handsome face. "Don't worry, I am fine. But I think I have her name, and I wonder if you'll approve."

Bill thought of all that the woman beside him had given him, and he knew he would never deny her anything. He nodded for her to go on.

Beginning tentatively, Fleur said, "Though I realize we didn't know her long, I feel…she helped me more than anyone ever knew." She had to pause before her voice was strong enough to continue. "I never told you, but that night, that first full moon when we weren't sure…how you'd respond, she stayed with me. She held my hand and let me cry like a child. Even though she knew she'd spend the rest of her life waiting out every full moon, she comforted me that night."

Understanding dawned on Bill's face. He began to rub slow, comforting circles on his wife's stomach. "She and Remus were amazing people. I would be proud for my daughter to share her name."

Smiling through tears, Fleur looked down at her swollen stomach. "I can't wait to meet you, Victoire Nymphadora Weasley."


	2. James

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**James**

Harry stared at his wife. His wife. Even after more than three years of marriage, that simple word still made him smile. And only hours before she'd given him the best news he'd ever received. They were going to be parents.

"Harry, you're doing it again." Ginny's slightly annoyed, yet mildly amused voice broke into Harry's thoughts.

"And exactly what am I doing, Mrs. Potter"?

Narrowing her eyes at her husband, she replied, "You know exactly what you're doing, and I'm asking you to stop it."

With that, Ginny went back to the Quidditch magazine that lay open in her lap. The pages fluttered, however, as Harry grabbed it, tossed it away, and took his startled wife in his arms. She couldn't even pretend to be angry, however, when she saw the joy in her husband's eyes.

"And why shouldn't I be looking at the beautiful woman who has just made me the happiest man who ever lived?"

Ginny echoed Harry's playful tone and replied, "You know, I can't argue with that…especially the beautiful part."

Behind her light banter, however, a deeper realization dawned on Ginny. Most of the true happiness in her husband's life had been tempered with pain. When he finally left the home where he'd spent a truly miserable childhood and come to the school he thought of as home, he was only to be pursued once again by Lord Voldemort. He discovered his godfather and almost had a home with him, only to have Sirius ripped away once more…first by the need to go into hiding and then by Bellatrix. And then Harry voluntarily gave his own life to save the wizarding world, but was unable to celebrate this great victory because he was too busy comforting and mourning with others.

Since their marriage, however, Ginny had watched him smile more easily and relax more often. Ever since the moment she told him her news, joy seemed to radiate from every part of his being. And Ginny was determined to keep it that way.

Snuggling into her husband's embrace, she asked, "So, what are we going to name him?"

Harry sputtered, "Him? You know it's a boy!?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm a Weasley, Harry. It's going to be a boy." 

He lowered his hand to cover her still flat stomach. "A son."

"We'll call him James, of course," she whispered.

Emotion choked Harry's voice. "I'd really like that, Gin."

Kissing her husband lightly, Ginny said, "That settles it, then. In about eight months, we'll welcome James Sirius Potter into the world."

Harry's face became somber when he turned so that he could look into his wife's eyes. "Actually, I was thinking of something else…"

Ginny interrupted, "You weren't serious that time when you suggested Severus for a potential name, were you? I mean, I know how much you claim we owe him, but there's no way I'm saddling my poor child with a name like that!"

Harry stifled a laugh. Yes, early in their marriage when he and Ginny had talked of children, he'd brought up the name as a way to honor the man he felt he owed so much. In fact, if they indeed named their firstborn "James Severus," it might be worth it just so he could go and introduce his son to the newly completed portrait that now hung in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Now that would be an entertaining visit.

Seeing Ginny's mutinous face, however, he decided that it might be a battle best fought later on…in the long life he planned for them. Instead, he replied, "No, I was thinking more along the lines of James Arthur Potter."

Ginny's expression softened and she lowered her hand to cover her husband's. "I think that's a brilliant idea, Harry."


	3. Rose

**Disclaimer: **Don't sue me, please.

**Rose**

Ron stared at his wife. Though the healer had assured him that everything went well, he couldn't help but worry. After those first happy hours as a new little family, exhaustion had finally claimed her. Now Ron simply sat and watched Hermione sleep.

Her face was pale, and there were still damp curls plastered along her hairline. This was evidence of the hours of exertion she been through in order to bring their first child into the world. And Ron couldn't believe anyone else in this world could be as beautiful.

He thought that until he looked at the bundle lying asleep in the little cot beside his wife's bed. Yes, there was someone just as beautiful as his wife…and she shared her nose, her mouth, and even a little brown fuzz on top on her head.

And now this beautiful little girl was waking and screwing up that perfect little mouth to let out a wail that Ron was sure would wake her mother. Having enough practice in the last several years, first with Teddy and Victoire and then James, Ron was confident as he lifted the tiny girl and began to pace. He murmured comforting nonsense until she quieted once more. He continued even after the baby was again asleep and was so involved that he didn't even notice his wife was now staring at him.

"I knew you'd be an amazing father, Ronald."

Still cuddling his sleeping daughter, Ron walked back to his wife. He kissed her gently before he sat beside her on the bed. "If I remember correctly, you told me I'd be a great dad because I still, and I quote, 'often behave like an infant'."

Hermione's laugh was cut off by a yawn. Concern clouded Ron's face, "You know, you should really get some more rest."

"I will, I promise. But there's something we must do first." At Ron's dark expression, Hermione continued, "Come on, Ron. We can't put it off any longer. She's here. She needs a name. I don't think we can continue calling her 'Baby Granger-Weasley' for much longer."

Ron peered thoughtfully at the bundle in his arms. "And I thought that had such a nice ring to it."

Ron had kept his voice light, but he remembered the past eight months as he and Hermione had struggled to find a name. There had been suggestions from family and friends, quests through great works of literature, and even one memorable night with a Muggle telephone book. In fact, some of the most interesting rows of their marriage had come during these name discussions. The arguments had gotten so intense that Ron had declared during Hermione's fifth month that, in deference to his wife and unborn child's health, he would no longer take part. They'd find a name when she was born. And now she was here.

Even though neither would admit it, each had missed their rows. And both had glints in their eyes as they geared up to have a, hopefully, quiet "discussion" about their daughter's name.

Hermione was ready to defend her choices, taken (of course) from her beloved books. She'd had four months to prepare what she felt was a convincing argument. But all her carefully chosen words flew from her head when she looked at her husband holding their daughter.

"Ron, what's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she whispered.

Ron's list of names from "Great Quidditch Players from History" left him, as well, as he pondered his wife's question. He almost immediately responded, "You, of course." But then another memory surfaced.

In his mind's eye, he saw his own wedding day. He was in the garden of the Burrow, waiting nervously with Harry by his side. All the fears that threatened to take over, however, went away the moment Hermione emerged from the house on her father's arm.

Her gown was beautiful, of course, and so was her smile. But what struck him most was her hair. At his request, she'd not bothered with any potions to tame it. Instead, it frizzed about her head, just as he always liked it best. She hadn't even bothered with a veil…she claimed she was going to walk into her marriage with her eyes wide open. Instead, a single flower was pinned in the brown waves of her hair. As she came closer, he recognized it as one of the roses that grew wild in his mother's garden. That simple flower had always said 'home' to him. It belonged here…just as Hermione did.

His voice thick with emotion, Ron finally answered his wife. "A rose."

Hermione reached out, touched her daughter's petal-soft cheek, and whispered, "Rose."

Ron looked at the two precious gifts he'd been given. "Rose Granger Weasley, welcome to the world."

**Reviews** are wonderful and helpful things and welcomed.


	4. Albus Severus

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**Albus Severus**

Ginny stared at her sleeping husband as he slouched in the uncomfortable beside chair.

When their second child had decided to put in an early appearance, Harry had been out of the country consulting with the Bulgarian Ministry. After a frantic search by a good portion of the Weasley family, he had been found…and arrived just in time to watch as Albus entered the world.

Looking down at her sleeping son, Ginny smiled softly. "Well, at least your dad made it here when it counted, right?"

Though Harry received quite the blasting when he'd arrived in the delivery room, Ginny couldn't bring herself to blame him for resting now. The dark circles under his eyes were well earned, and if possible, he looked even more exhausted than she did at this moment.

An spattering of outbreaks of dark wizarding events in central Europe had everyone on high alert, and for the past several weeks, he'd spent more time than he cared to at the office. He had, however, always been home for breakfast, even cooking for James and allowing Ginny a lie-in as she neared the end of her pregnancy. And she was pretty sure that after they'd eaten dinner together and she's gone to bed, he'd put Kreacher on watch and returned to the office until the late hours of the night.

If Harry slept now, she wouldn't hold it against him. Instead, she'd take the opportunity for a few moments alone with the tiny boy in her arms.

She smiled as she remembered the first time Albus had surprised them. While he was loved and wanted from the moment he was known of, he was not quite planned.

Ginny was certain her fatigue was only the result of chasing a very actively crawling James around the house, so she was quite shocked when the healer informed her she was once again expecting. Harry, however, was not surprised at all. Instead, he whirled Ginny in his arms announcing, "Albus Potter is on his way!"

The name, of course, stuck. And to tell the truth, Ginny was quite pleased. It was a very esteemed name and a wonderful way to remember a beloved man. Even if it was a bit old fashioned, it was a name the boy could be proud of.

But, of course, that once again led to the discussion of the child's middle name. Harry had not spoken again of his wish to honor Professor Snape, but Ginny, as always, knew what was in her husband's heart. Looking first at her husband and then her new son, she sighed.

He was so beautiful…and he was so certainly Harry's. The healer remarked that she could already see the beginnings of dark, straight hair, and Ginny couldn't help but agree. Then the little boy opened his eyes wide for the first time. Brilliant emerald green stared back at her.

Ginny realized that all the books, the healers, and even her mother said that babies' eyes change, but she knew Al's wouldn't. He had his father's eyes.

His grandmother's eyes. The eyes that Severus Snape had loved, protected, and even died for.

And then Ginny knew.

When her husband woke, she would introduce him (again) to his son: Albus Severus Potter.


	5. Hugo

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine…and…so this one was tough. Hugo? Seriously?!

**Hugo**

Ron stared at his wife…though he could barely see her through the books that were piled on the table around her.

He kissed Rosie on the cheek as she sat at her high chair and then moved to his wife's side. She was flipping through books, both wizarding and Muggle, that promised thousands of popular and perfect baby names.

"So, we're doing this again, are we?"

Hermione glared at her husband. "Ronald, the baby is going to be here any day, and we still have nothing."

Holding his hands up in mock defeat, Ron replied, "Right you are. We should choose some names."

Only a little annoyed that Ron conceded so quickly, Hermione continued, "I have a list."

Ron muttered, "Of course you do." At Hermione's sharp look, he shut his mouth and took the long roll of parchment from her hand. "There are a lot of names on here."

Nodding, she replied, "And those are only the girl names."

Exasperated, Ron said, "You know, Hermione, this might be a little easier if you let the healers perform the spell to see if it's a boy or girl."

"Ronald! We've gone over this before. I…don't…want…to…know!"

Ron realized that almost nine months of nausea, hormones, backaches, and swollen ankles were staring angrily back at him, and he knew there would be no argument. He would pretty much agree to any name she offered at this point. He thought, 'Well, any name so long as it wasn't Viktor...or Cormac. Or Draco, or,' he shuddered, '…Lavender.'

Early on, even before Rose was born, Hermione suggested that they find original names for their children. She'd said that it would be good for them to forge their own identities and not feel the need to fill anyone's shoes. Ron immediately agreed, joking that it was due to a lifetime full of hand-me-downs. In the last few weeks, however, he'd started to reconsider.

Thoughtfully, he began, "Hermione, what if we _did_ name him after someone?"

She thought of the countless children who had been born in the past ten years who shared names with those who had been lost in both wizarding wars. One name, however, was suspiciously absent, even among the Weasley brood. Hermione's voice was almost a whisper. ."Ron, if it's a boy, would you like to name him for Fred?"

Ron smiled at his wife, but shook his head. He loved that she would even think to offer, but he knew he couldn't do it. Not to George. Someday…he hoped…someday his older brother would both want and be able to use that name for his own son.

He cleared the thickness from his throat. "Actually, I was thinking it's important that our kids really understand both sides of their family. They're going to be pretty much raised in the wizarding world, so I reckon that we should name this one from someone on the Muggle side."

Even after all these years, Ron's bursts of insight and sensitivity could surprise Hermione. Just as she had that horrible day of the last battle at Hogwarts, Hermione dropped everything. Leaping up, she threw herself into Ron's arms and kissed him full on the mouth while Rose clapped her hands delightedly at her parents' antics.

Ron held Hermione tightly, and while the embrace was a bit awkward due to the child she carried between them, he again marveled at the woman in his arms...just as he had the moment of their first kiss.

Through happy tears, she said, "Before I came to Hogwarts, we spent every summer at my father's parents' house…Hugo and Jean Granger. I'm actually named for her." Smiling at the memories, she continued, "I was so awkward, but they told me I was beautiful. They read to me every day, even though the other kids called me a bookworm. They let me be myself, I suppose. They were so wonderful. I know you would have loved them, too."

Kissing the top of his wife's head, Ron couldn't agree more. And three days later, he could be found loudly informing everyone in the corridors of St. Mungo's that his son, Hugo Ronald Weasley, had arrived.


	6. Lily

**Disclaimer: **Last one. (And this one is bit high with the fluffy/cheese factor.) And yet I still own nothing. Also, I'm not cool or clever enough to have come up with the title myself. I'm pretty sure it is an alternate title for an old Bradbury short story...which I highly recommend, actually.

**Lily**

Harry stared worriedly at his wife as they made their way slowly down the stairs. After multiple stories, glasses of water, and stuffed animals, both boys were finally down for the night. He'd tried to convince Ginny that she, too, needed to rest, but she's said she wanted to come downstairs and relax with him before bed.

Helping her to the sofa, Harry tried very hard not to hover (he knew how Ginny hated that), but he couldn't help but remember Al's early arrival. Since this was their third child, he now recognized some of the signs that led up to both boys' deliveries. Ginny tired so easily these days, and Harry could tell by that little crease between her brows that her back was aching.

He carefully situated himself behind her and began slowly massaging the offending muscle. Ginny sighed and said, "You're not allowed to stop doing that until this child is born."

Hoping to put some levity in his own voice, he replied, "Yes'm."

Ginny, however, had spent too long watching Harry Potter to miss the apprehension in his voice. "I'm alright, Harry. Please don't worry."

He pulled her close to him. "I can't help it, Gin. A man is entitled to worry about his girls."

Smiling, Ginny leaned against him. Though they'd found out months ago, they'd told no one that she was indeed carrying a daughter. It was going to be quite the surprise for the Weasley family.

Harry knew exactly where his wife's thoughts were headed. "How excited do you think your mum will be?"

"Very…and maybe it bit jealous that it only took me three tires to her six."

Harry laughed aloud at that, and Ginny was pleased that some of the stress and worry left him when he did so. "So, have you decided?"

Ginny didn't know whether to be pleased or annoyed that Harry had solely given her the task of naming their daughter. She sighed and said, "I dunno, Harry. I keep going back and forth, but I just can't see naming the poor girl Lily Molly."

He nodded soberly. "Kind of begs for some 'Lily Molly Potty' taunts, don't you think?"

Laughing, Ginny agreed. "And please don't tell anyone, but I've had an owl from Percy. It seems that he and Penelope may be wanting to use mum's name in the near future."

"Way to go, Perce," Harry murmured. Then he turned Ginny in his arms so he could see her face. "Actually, Ginny, I've been doing a bit of thinking. If you're sure you've settled on Lily…"

At that, Ginny simply nodded. Harry continued softly, "I know we agreed that you'd name her, but I believe I have it." When his wife didn't interrupt, he said, "I'd like to name our daughter after two most amazing women. One gave me life…and the other taught me how to live."

At her husband's quiet words, tears formed in Ginny's eyes. Harry wiped them away and whispered, "Lily Ginevra Potter. I think that sounds perfect."

**Thanks **for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I _think_ I'm finished. Probably.


End file.
